


Summertime Blues

by Misanagi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sspringking/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink).

The phone rings and Stan picks it up even before the first ring stops. "Kyle?"

"Yeah. Hi, Stan."

"Dude, it's eleven thirty, you said eleven. I thought the Fascists got you," says Stan, leaning back on his bed, most of the tension he had been feeling for the last half an hour fading away.

"Fascist?" Kyle's voice is weary. "Was it the fatass? Is he trying to gather an army again?"

"No, some Italian midgets that swept through town. Cartman is totally against them. He says he won't follow any midgets."

"And here I thought my day was eventful because my cousin Kyle lost his glasses. Dude, this is so boring it almost makes me sorry I missed the Fascist midgets."

"You don't mean that, dude, Cartman was whining all day." Stan says smiling. "But I wish you were here. Kenny died in the morning and he hasn't come back yet. I was stuck with Cartman's whining all day long."

"Stan, I've been waiting for my cousin and my aunt to go to sleep all day so I could call you, can we stop talking about Cartman?"

Stan grins and he can almost imagine the expression on Kyle's face, the almost smile with the annoyed turn of the mouth. "Yeah. I've missed you."

"I can't wait to get back," Kyle agrees, readily. "It's been almost a month, dude, I'm getting carpel tunnel!"

Stan laughs and shakes his head. "Your fault for leaving for the summer."

"My mom made me!" Kyle interrupts.

"Whatever, dude. So, carpel tunnel?" Stan asks, amused.

"Worst than in fourth grade," Kyle, laments.

"Well, just think it's me touching you," Stan suggests. "_I_ don't get carpel tunnel."

There's a small moment of silence and then Kyle says, "Yeah? What would you do?"

Stan grins. "I would kiss you first--"

"Naturally."

"Play with your hair."

"Hmm."

Stan changes the phone to his left hand and leans comfortably in bed. "Grab you ass."

"While I play with your nipples," Kyle says.

"Yeah." Stan slides his hand under his shirt and pinches his left nipple softly. "And then I would unzip your pants, put my hand inside."

Kyle replies with a soft almost soundless moan. "While I take off your shirt."

Stan tugs his shirt off in a hurry and quickly gets the phone back against his ear.

"And your pants," Kyle is saying. Stan pulls them off and closes his eyes.

"I would give you a hand job, a slow one," decides Stan.

"Dude!" Kyle complains and Stan knows the look of frustration that must be on Kyle's face. He hates slow hand jobs.

"Go slow," Stan instructs. "Remember, it's me touching you."

"Bastard," Kyle says, but there's no bite to it. "Just for that, take off your boxers too and keep your hand on your nipples. No going down yet."

"Has anyone told you you're a vindictive asshole?" Stan retorts but does as he's told.

"You are the one making me go slow!"

"Fine," Stan gives in because he wants a hand on his cock or his ass desperately. "You can go faster but no coming yet, Kyle."

"… Yeah." Kyle's voice is breathy. "You have lube?"

Stan reaches for his night table and gets the tube from the first drawer. "In my hand now."

"One finger," Kyle says, his breathing getting heavier. "Go slow. Imagine I'm there."

Getting his fingers coated with lube is awkward while holding the phone but Stan likes listening to Kyle's breathing so it takes him a moment before he's ready. He reaches between his legs and slowly slips one finger inside himself. A grunt escapes his lips as he starts fingering himself slowly.

"Another," Kyle says, his voice raspy.

Stan slides another finger and curls them both inside. "Yeah," he whispers. "You can go faster, Kyle."

For a moment the only sounds are Stan's grunts and Kyle's low moans. "Three fingers," Kyle says between pants. "And go fast now. You're matching my speed."

Stan does happily and his movements become frantic. He feels beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Can you use your other hand?" Kyle asks. "I would be giving you a hand job right now."

It takes only a moment for Stan to hold the phone with his shoulder and then he takes his cock in his right hand. "How fast."

"Fast," Kyle says, urgently. "I would be making you come now."

Stan is almost there already and the extra touch drives him crazy. "Go faster, Kyle."

Kyle's panting is all Stan hears for a moment. "I need to come, Stan!"

Stan smiles at the desperation in the tone. "Go ahead," he says, grinning

It's only a moment before Kyle's heavy breathing turns into muffled moans and when Stan hears his name being whispered he feels himself come too.

He hasn't caught his breath when he hears Kyle's mellow voice. "Stan, are you there?"

Stan grunts in reply and hears Kyle's small laugh.

"I hate the summer," Kyle sulks. "I want to do this for real."

"One more week," Stan manages to speak, though his voice is still raspy. "We might make it."

"I hope so, dude," Kyle says. "Call you tomorrow?"

"You better!"

"One week," Kyle repeats, morosely. "I so hate the summer!"

"Me too, dude," Stan agrees. "Me too."


End file.
